Amuse-Boom Part 1
Description The Team snacks on some delicious apps as they attend the party hosted by the mysterious Zemehm Brevrisk. Flak takes the stage, Zabbas takes the dance floor, and Fletch works on his social anxiety. Synopsis Dinner Hors d’oeuvres to fit in with the fancy party setting of the campaign at the moment. Featuring potato skins, caprese, melon balls (which Beth brought), and presumably other appetizers. Beth accidentally spills the potato skins but it’s fine as there was only a drip. Campaign Angry with his team member for insulting Nils, Fletch slaps Juno in the face. He goes off on Juno, telling the human ranger that he’s sick of all his shit. Juno apologizes, saying from then on he’ll stand back and watch. Still not satisfied Fletch threatens to sick Pete on Juno if he does anything like that again. Getting back to their mission the Team does a short version of their Campaign Sound Off before splitting up. Flak and Margarine heading up the staircase to sneak past the guards while Zabbas, Juno, and Fletch head into the ballroom to distract the guests. Heading into the ballroom the three notice that the crowd skews to the older side, causing the others to stand out a bit. They move to the center of the room and Juno and Fletch introduces Zabbas, explaining that he’s gonna teach them a new dance. Zabbas takes and elderly lady by the hand and starts to dance with her, before ushering to the others to find ladies to dance with as well. The dancing is awkward draws the attention of everyone, including a well dressed man who motions for some guards. Flak heads upstairs, getting stopped by the guards and begins to charm them with his Enthralling Performance. One guard is super into it while the other tries to urge Flak back to the party. With the guards distracted Margarine sneaks past them and up the stairs. Flak casts Charm Person over the guard, successfully getting both of the guards on the staircase on his side. Back in the ballroom, the well dressed man and his group of guards moves towards the Team. Zabbas, freaked out goes to cast Fog Cloud but in a spurge of Wild Magic casts Fireball centered on himself instead. The Fireball knocks Juno unconscious and kills seven people including the women they were dancing with. The well dressed man, having survived the attack, casts a spell and disappears. From upstairs, Flak hears the explosion in the ballroom and sees five guards run into the ballroom. Flak tells the two charmed guards that he believes there’s a terrorist at the party. He asks them to go protect his friends. Margarine heads into a hallway that splits off right and left. Choosing left Margarine picks the lock and sneaks up a spiral staircase, entering an antechamber with three doors. Zabbas and Fletch see that five guards enter the ballroom along with the well dressed man, having reappeared. The man orders the guards to do whatever they must to stop them before running out of the room. As the guests continue to freak out Zabbas and Fletch prepare for a fight. Trivia * The title "Amuse-Boom" plays off amuse-bouche which is single, bite-sized hor d'oeuvres, fitting perfectly with the dinner of appetizers. * Songs referenced: ** Stairway to Heaven ''by Led Zeppelin ** ''Golden Years ''by David Bowie ** ''You're Welcome ''from Moana (mid game announcements) ** ''You All Everybody ''by Drive Shaft (mid game announcements) * TV & Movies referenced: ** ''A Knight's Tale ** Parks and Recreation ** Ocean's Eleven ** A Goofy Movie ** Carrie * Chelsea wanted to recreate the dance scene from A Knight's Tale. * This starts Fletch's percentage of people killed after dancing with him at 100%. * DnDnD Twitter (@DnDnDPod) ran a poll on June 28, 2018, asking "Is Juno going to make it out of the mansion alive, or will he be put out to pasture?" ** "RIP Milk Boy" 47% ** "He will rise as a phoenix" 53%